


Mischief

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Oneshot, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a mischievous little devil." -Rin loves attending class. It gives her the opportunity to cause little mishaps for her rather handsome teacher, who also shares her surname. </p>
<p>Suspicious, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

For Rin, school is actually fun.

Of course she's no fan of math or science, and her grades are just above average. The early commute back and forth isn't fun at all, and the shallow gossip spread throughout school hardly interests her anymore.

Nothing ordinary makes her love it- except for a very specific class, and its teacher.

"Take this letter, and place it here…" The male at the front of the room intones, using chalk to draw the English word across the chalkboard.

Rin isn't actually paying attention, of course. Her eyes are drawn to the outline of her teacher's abs through his thin white shirt. Her mouth quirks into a sly smile, watching him stretch his muscular arm higher on the board. It's a favorite pastime of hers to observe her absolutely hot teacher in motion- raising his slender fingers to adjust his glasses, brushing his messy blonde bangs out of the way of his deep, dark blue eyes. Even the bob of his ponytail is cute.

She's not the only one absolutely crazy over him. Every girl in class wants a piece of him, but he's too cool a guy to notice them. If she were the star of a shoujo, he'd be the handsome love interest. She'd capture his heart in an instant, she muses happily.

Everyone in school talks about how they both have the same last name- Kagamine. _Len Kagamine,_ a name that sounds as equally sexy as him. They ask her all the time if it means anything. She likes to smile at them and say, "It's purely a coincidence."

_If only you knew._

Her darling teacher is oblivious to her scanning gaze, engrossed in his lesson. She would be worried about not paying attention- but maybe if she decided against learning it, he'd try to tutor her alone. That would be worth a bad grade. If she fluttered her eyelashes and gave him her best seductive smile, he'd surely crumble for her. He is smart, but not immune to her.

Having fun with him is also one of her favorite things. She always tries to find ways to mess with him, to grab his attention and focus it only on her. When his eyes are trapped by her, it makes her heart race double time.

"Can any of you answer this?" His voice rings out in the small room, drawing her back from her thoughts. Immediately her hand shoots into the air to answer- anything to get closer to where he is- and it joins the large amount of others that fly upwards.

"Miss Kagamine, if you would," Len says, spotting her and tapping his finger against the bridge of his glasses.

"Happily~." She rises from her seat lithely (ever thankful her desk is up front), reaching up to readjust her bow, then sashaying toward him. Nothing like letting your body language speak for you.

She brushes by him, careful to graze his skin as she walks past, and takes the chalk from his hand, their fingers meeting for an instant before separating.

Len stays expressionless, looking unruffled by her presence and miniature gestures. She would sigh with her efforts being wasted so far, but she knows better. It takes a bit to get him flustered- and when he does, it's worth the pain of getting him to that point.

Humming to herself, Rin leans up to write down the correct answer. (Surprisingly, she actually knows it; bonus points for her.) and stops a second, pretending to think hard on it. In actuality, she's thinking of how she can bend this situation to her advantage.

"Miss Kagamine?" he questions in a curt tone.

"Ah, sorry, I was just- oh!" Purposely she allows the chalk to drop at his feet, the stick clattering to a stop at his heel.

They both reach for it at the same time, and Len has it in his grasp before she does- but she takes the opportunity to slide her hand down his arm, letting her fingertips linger on the skin at the back of his hand before removing it.

"I'm sorry," she says sweetly, straightening up and offering her hand to take the chalk from him.

Len's mouth quirks into the ghost of smile, before nodding, returning to his initial empty expression. "Please be more careful." He drops the stick into her palm.

Unable to keep the small, victorious grin off her face, Rin returns to the blackboard, finishing the question with flying colors. Seeing even the tiniest reaction from her stone-faced teacher means triumph for her.

Her goal; a bright red blush across his handsome features.

"Well done. Thank you, Miss Kagamine. You may return to your seat," he tells her, nodding his approval.

She bows her head quickly, another idea already forming. One last thing she can try before giving in for the rest of class.

Moving to get around him, she 'trips' over her own feet. Flailing her arms, she crashes face first into his (rather toned) chest, and his arms encircle her automatically to break her fall. In the process, her hands slide under his untucked white shirt, coming to rest delicately at his hips.

"Are you alright?" he asks her, and she glances up at his face, seeing concern written over his expression. The seriousness and genuine nature makes her cheeks flare red. _Damn it, this is supposed to be the other way around!_

"Mmm, yeah, I'm fine," she says, feeling the warmth of his hands at her sides through her shirt and focusing a little too much on the sensation.

His baby blues gaze at her a moment, then close, and he lets out a quick sigh. "If so, would you mind letting go of me?"

She realizes she still has her fingers splayed across the smooth curves under his clothes, and she figures to work it to her advantage while he can. She slides her hands over his skin a moment, then releases him as if it were a simple accident.

"My bad," she remarks airily, watching him cross his arms and wishing she'd had more opportunity to touch him- but there will be other times, she's sure. She allows a languid smile to settle on her lips. "You're very muscular. Do you work out, _Mister_ Kagamine?" The name drops from her mouth like laced honey.

His eyebrow raises, and she spots the faintest hint of red dusted along his cheekbones. "That is an inappropriate question," he says, clearing his throat and turning away from her. "Please return to your seat."

"My apologies," she utters without a hint of sincerity, walking away and grinning to herself. Her prize, won for today. One more victory with him she can cherish.

Sliding back into the hard seat, she follows him with her eyes, nibbling at her pencil and waiting for him to sweep his gaze along the class, catching her each time, and he would hurriedly turn back to his lesson before it was noticed.

_How adorable._

Rin knows he's aware of her. Each time she does something to warrant his attention- spilling his drink into his lap 'accidentally', doodling a heart next to her solution 'without thinking'- she's sure that he can't stop seeing her in his thoughts.

It's a pleasant, warm feeling.

She spends the rest of the class thinking of what she can do tomorrow to get close to him, the time passing quickly. When the bell finally rings, she's in no hurry to leave class. Since this is the last one for the day, everyone rushes out as if someone had set up a free slurpee shop outside. She looks back to see her teacher (maybe he's looking for her?), but he has his nose buried in some file in his desk. She sighs.

Her friend, Gumi, is awaiting her outside the classroom. "Eyyy, Rin," she greets, her familiar tomboyish smile on her face. She stretches her arms over her head. "Thank God it's the weekend. Wanna hang at my house later?"

"Nah," Rin shakes her head, adjusting the bag in her hand. "My big brother's waiting for me, you know that. Maybe tomorrow, though. I have to do a bit of studying, I'm still behind from before."

"What a bummer." The greenette frowns, looking around the blonde. "Hey, looks like your hottie teacher's signaling you. Did you screw up during class? Or would you consider this one of those 'divine blessings'?" she teases.

Rin peers behind her, seeing Len standing at the doorway, gazing at her and leaning into the doorway. A shiver passes through her, and then she flashes a smile at Gumi.

"Ah, he might just want to go over the lesson again, y'know?" she remarks, raising a brow.

Gumi glances between the two. "Man, the resemblances are uncanny between you guys. No wonder everyone thinks you're related," she mumbles, then shrugs. "I mean, good luck. You, a sexy teacher, and an empty classroom?" She wiggles her brows. " _Who knows_ what can happen with that kind of mix."

Rin nearly chokes. _If only you knew._

"I'll talk with you later, okay?" she says dismissively, quick to bid farewell. She waves a slim hand at her friend and heads back to the classroom, her heart pitter-pattering in her chest erratically with anticipation.

The moment she's stepped into the room, Len shuts the door, then wraps his fingers around her wrist, tugging her into his chest and into the corner of the room where no one can see.

"Just _what,_ " he intones in a silky, slightly threatening voice that sends thrills down her spine, "did you think you were doing earlier?"

She blinks, her crimson cheek pressed flush against his shirt. "Nothing in particular. You know I love when you blush for me." Rin smiles into the fabric.

His arms tighten around her, and she feels his muscles tense, the heartbeat inches from her ear loudly pounding and synchronized with hers. "You need to stop toying with me in class, Rin. They'll find out about us if we aren't more careful."

She pulls away just a bit, to turn her gaze up to meet his darkened blue orbs. Her arms slip around him.

"What? I'm not allowed to have fun with my big brother?" She bites her lip, putting on her best innocent expression and watching him melt before her.

He frowns at her, sighing. "You'll be the death of us both, Rin. It's not bad enough that I'm your teacher, but being _related_ to you-"

"Oh, hush," she murmurs in a no-nonsense tone, moving to press a chaste peck to the corner of his mouth teasingly. "That didn't matter when you kissed- hmm, or is _made out_ a better term?- me months ago, did it? Don't start into the whole ' _it's so wrong_ ' thing, because you and I both know we don't _care._ If you wanted to call it off, we already would have," she states.

His gaze flickers from her lips, then back to her eyes. "You're a mischievous little devil," he says with exasperation, but she can see in his look that his thoughts are trained on her. She can't help but smile triumphantly.

"A cute one?" she asks coquettishly, and he groans.

"The cutest," he admits. "I wanted to rip you away from class earlier, but that would have seemed suspicious." He trails a sunshine kiss over her forehead, eliciting a light giggle from her. "You're always so careless trying to capture my attention, it's adorable. You do realize that you don't have to cause mischief to get me to think of you, correct?"

"Oh? And why's that?" she asks, feeling his lips ghost over her cheek, making a steady path to her mouth.

"Because I'm _always_ thinking of you." he answers genuinely, then presses a lengthy kiss to her lips, sending spirals of tingles racing through her bloodstream. Every time they can be alone like this, just themselves, without the strain of class or expectation, she feels truly home. His arms are secure, his hand slipped down to steady himself at her lower back while the other tugs at a strand of her hair. She melds so easily to him, you would have thought them soulmates.

Hmm… maybe they are?

"I love you," he whispers when they're both out of breath, his mouth brushing hers again as he speaks, and she sees nothing but sincerity in his eyes, the same shade of blue as her own. Her cheeks break into a bright red, and she nuzzles into him, content.

"I love you, too, Len."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This is unbeta'd.
> 
> Yep. Have this huge pile of fluffy nonsense.
> 
> *Coughs violently*
> 
> Written while listening to 'Night of Passing', 'E? Aa, Sou', and 'Re:birthed- Off Vocal'.
> 
> So I've been dying to write a regular oneshot for awhile, scoured my 90+ plot ideas, and then... this. This is what I wrote. It's a bit of a disaster, unrealistic, whatever, but it comes from my soul.
> 
> (Is my soul wanting a Len X Rin Teacher/Student AU? Yes.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope i come back to writing a lot more. RTI has taken up a huge amount of my muse, and I have some other things in the works, like my new song-based drabbles collection. I'm trying to keep up, but life has also forsaken me.
> 
> So this is creative imagination spill, mixed with unreleased sexual tension and some other whatever. Its not great, but if you enjoyed it thank you for reading, you beautiful person. If you're new to my work, I promise I have better works XD. If you've stuck around for awhile, thanks for hanging on.
> 
> But for now, I'll see you in another chapter, another time, another day, in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I love feedback.
> 
> ~Disclaimer~ I own only mOments in the dark and pent up sexual tension. HAHAHA)


End file.
